my own story
by selin32227
Summary: sorry my spelling is bad and my story making is bad cuz im new


onece apone a time in a distant land there was a little girl. she was alone by herself, she was made by the god of creation. she was there  
to protect the world. she was a god of her own, she just didint know what god she was just yet. she wanderd for many years. her form  
never changing. she was still a little girl. the god who created her realized shed never find her perpose yet and decided on giving her to a  
human person, in time her form will change and shell grow, theyll take care of her. she will go to school, have her mind erased as a  
blank canvis. hopfully her mother will raise  
her well. hi im nanami i live in tokyo and i have brown hair and pink eyes. people say my eyes are special because there such a uniqe  
color, well i cant say that. i also go to school in sayoko acadamy. my uniform is a light brown suit with a skirt thats dark brown.  
i have black socks, a white shirt and all the girls have a poney tail or pig tails, i have long pigtails. people say i act like a little kid  
and pigtails are a symbol for child like attrabuts thats why most of the girls have poney tails. the boys have the same thing but insted  
of a skirt they have pants. all of our shoes are just sneakers for gym so the school wont have to waist money on regular shoes wich are  
getting more and more expensive each year wich is a bother. im in 7B, thats my room i have a best friend named yukinay. now this is my  
story, i hope you like it!. i woke up because of my alarm. i took off my pink pjs and put on an undershirt and underware and i put on my  
white shirt and my light brown jacket and dark brown skirt. i also put on my socks and sneakers. i grabbed my breakfest and bookbag.  
its 8:20 , im soposed to be there at 8:50. im right on time. i walk to school were i meat my best friend yukinay, i feel like im left out  
on alot of things when im with her. iv been friends with her since 5th grade wich is like, 5yrs . the thing i dont like about her is that  
because shes so popular i never get to hang or talk to her that much and i barely get to go to her house to help me study. i feel left out  
and i dont like her friends because some of them are rude but i still keep a good attatude . its hard somtimes though. im an indoor person  
so i have alot of friends online and iv masterd all of the video games and gone the highest levels i could go. in some games im a ledgend  
but thats not helping. i want to be an art teacher because im so good at art and my mom is a good person. she works hard and she tells me to  
think of my futer and my life is pretty much layed out for me. as i walk to school with her shes been joined by one of her friends she  
met a few months ago. iv been ignored again and again, its buggin me. behind the doors, they let us  
talk and do anything we want until its 8:50, its a little boring but i get to finish all of my homework that i havent finished. after a while  
the bell rings and the doors open and a crown of people head my way. oof , sorry , perdon me, hey! i say. a crown of people are pushing and  
bumping into me. i finally make it in and i walk to my class and take a seat. after a long time its lunch. school is almost over, finally  
i say. i have 3 pieces of homwork i have to do i do them all in class but the one that takes more time. i put it in my bookbag. im walking  
home and yukinay dosent join me to walk home. im a little sad but i know she needs her space but i hope tomarrow shell walk home with me.  
as im walking home i see a weird black peice of lard. i take a step closer. then sudinly the lard moves and it expands. it have 2 yellow  
eyes and is staring at me, it speaks. i can sense your magical power from a mile away , its very powerful compared to the other humans.  
w-what!? it say in shock thinking to myself. why is this black ooz talking to me!?. i run away . were do you think your going!. it grabs me  
it is covering me and i feel myself getting weaker. help! please!. then i see a white light and then the monster burns with a blue flame.  
and a white orb is floating in its place. whats that? i say then i touch it and then an animal comes out of it. congradulations for defeating  
your first monster!.


End file.
